But he was the victim
by Lady Fuschia
Summary: ok ginny loves draco but draco is evil harry is well read it and you'll find out


AUTHOR: Wildmoonflower DISCLAIMER: Draco, Ginny and all characters involved are sadly the property of J K Rowling and Warner Brothers. I am simply borrowing them for the purpose of this story. AUTHOR'S NOTES: I was watching Evita and this idea for a H P fanfic suddenly came to me. I have tried writing a Draco fic before but nothing came of it. I have completed several short Stargate fics though mainly focusing on Daniel. The story is set when Draco is 25 so Ginny is obviously 24. Also it is a little on the darker side of the H P universe and contains two character deaths so be warned. PAIRING: Draco/Ginny. RATING: PG/PG-13  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
He is the darkest shade of dark, He is the palest shade of pale, He is the blackest black, He is the whitest white, He is the angel of death, He is the demon of life, He is the cold-hearted evil, He is the tragical hero, He is the world's destructor, He is humanity's saviour, He is the beautiful porcelain, He is the sharp glass, He is the innocent smile, He is the sadistic laugh, He is the enchanting petal, He is the piercing thorn, He is the unknown, But the unknown is not always what it seems.  
  
BUT HE WAS THE VICTIM  
  
I watched him from the shadows that day. The day the world ended you could say. Or Hermione's world did at least. She was nothing more than a thin figure crying hopeless tears of despair into the rain soaked mud. Ron cried too though he did it in private. I heard him though, his tears breaking though the brick wall into my room, bouncing off my walls and into my ears. It was the day when Harry died. I didn't cry. I didn't feel a thing. Instead I watched in a kind of sick fascination as his killer walked by. I was hidden in the shadows. I saw him do it, we all had and he saw us watching him. Then he left Harry's body on the ground where it had fallen and walked. Ignoring Hermione's tears and Ron's pitiful attempts to punch him. He was stronger than all of us and that day he had proved his power to the world. The world that had thought it was over when Harry defeated Voldemort. But the world was wrong. I had known that. The first time I saw Draco Malfoy I knew that one day I would have to watch him from the shadows. I spoke to him once in my fifth year at Hogwarts. I asked him why he picked on Harry. But he just looked at me with his silver eyes and told me that he was the victim. Even then he knew that when he tormented Harry I didn't feel a thing. He liked it. When he played cruel games with Harry during school he watched Hermione cry and Ron get angry. He watched me just stand there staring and he liked it and knew. And he told Harry. Harry never asked me about it he just accepted things the way that he did so often. When Voldemort came to the school in Harry's last year and Draco revealed himself to be a Death Eater I was mesmerised. When Harry defeated Voldemort I was relieved but not happy. Then Draco took over he took control of everything when Voldemort died. I think he had been waiting for that moment, waiting to show the world that he could be stronger than Voldemort and that Harry Potter was not that special after all. But when he killed him I just watched from the shadows and didn't feel a thing.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Let his spirit forever rest in peace and let his death help us to live." Ron squeezed Hermione's hand tightly doing it as much to comfort her as to comfort himself. She cried on his shoulder her tears creating wet patterns on his black mourning robes. Hermione herself was not the girl that she once was Ron noticed with anger. The spark in her brown eyes had gone and her once bouncy brown hair was now dull and lifeless. She didn't speak much anymore either and when she did her voice was a listless croak. She had loved Harry and he her and Draco had stolen him from her. Ron wanted his life for that and swore to Harry as his coffin was lowered into the ground that he would avenge him. Everyone at the funeral had their heads bowed low in respectful mourning. Some were crying loudly like Hermione. But not Ginny. Ron stole a glance at his younger sister. Her head was held high and her long flame coloured hair curled loosely over her own black mourning robes. She was staring at the coffin but there were not traces of tears on her pale ivory face. Her emerald eyes were blank. Ron felt his heart tighten. Once during one of his many schoolboy fights with Draco Malfoy he had been told something that had made him want to be violently sick.  
  
"I've had enough of your sadism Malfoy!" He had had hissed while kicking Draco hard in the stomach. Draco had smiled his lazy, pale, cruel smile and said, "Well Weasley your sister seems to enjoy it!"  
  
What made it worse was that he had said it in a calm, cool as ice voice and Ginny had been watching them. Ron had looked at her then as well and she had had a half smile on her face.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
ALL THE PRETTY THINGS ARE GOING TO HELL  
  
A year after I left Hogwarts I saw him again. He was standing in the rain but he was not wet. The crystal drops seemed to fall around him but never on him. He was the Angel of Darkness. He was the Prince of the Night. He was the Poison ivy of the garden of tulips. He was watching his Death Eaters herd mudblood witches and wizards into an enchanted black van. I knew he was taking them to Azkaban where they would be left to the Dementors. He didn't care what happened to them, they were not pureblood. I didn't have to worry about being shipped of to Azkaban. My family was pureblood even if they were poor. His robes were black velvet trimmed with silver rope. His hands were gloved and looked jet black and elegant. His silken white blond hair blended with his white skin giving him a strange enchanted sort of look. I stood in the rain staring at him. I wanted to speak to him but my feet wouldn't move and my mouth wouldn't speak. I wondered if he ever noticed me. I wanted to get inside his mind and hear his thoughts to see what went on inside the head of Voldemort's ruthless successor. But I knew that he would always be the untouchable stranger that I had to watch from the shadows. Maybe I would speak to him once or twice but I would never know him. I would just watch as all the pretty things were sent to hell and he continued his ruthless ascent to power. I knew that one day and maybe already the fate of the world would rest in his pale hands.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
All the lights were off in the Weasley house. Hermione was staying with Ron and Ginny until she got a place of her own but she couldn't concentrate on that right now. She couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. Images of Harry being killed by Draco wouldn't stop replaying themselves in her head, the words 'Harry is dead' kept on ringing in her ears. She sat on the floor of Ron's spare bedroom and clutched tightly at her ears trying to drown out the haunting voices that would not stop. "GO away!" she yelled hitting out at thin air. The voices kept on coming though and as she sat there alone in the dark room they got louder and louder echoing in her head. They taunted and laughed at her repeating the same words over and over again. "HARRRRRY!"  
  
The front door smashed against the hallway wall with a magnificent bang. Ron opened his eyes. A cold had begun to seep through the little house. But it was more than a cold wind. It carried scents on it. It carried the scent of night, the smell of broken dreams, the sticky perfume of lost blood and the heavy smell of evil. Ron climbed slowly out of bed as he heard feet ascending the rickety staircase. He opened his bedroom door in time to see black cloaked Death Eaters enter the spare room where Hermione, the muggle born was staying. He felt his mouth go dry. They had come for her, to take her to Azkaban. He could hear Hermione inside the room. He didn't think that she even knew what was happening. She kept shouting Harry over and over again as the Death Eaters carried her down the stairs. Ron ran down after them with Ginny who had come out of her room next to him close behind him. He stopped short in the hallway. Standing in their doorway was the devil himself in an angel's disguise. Draco's cold silver eyes fixed on Ron and for one moment Ron was reminded of the many fistfights and magical duels they had had during their time at Hogwarts. These memories provoked him to lunge at Draco. Draco shook his pale head and took out his wand. Ron smashed into an invisible barrier and was sent flying back into the wall at the end of the hallway. Draco smiled coldly and turned to leave letting the cold rain and midnight air come in through the broken doorway leaving the Weasley house with a new smell of evil. Ginny watched him leave not moving although she was getting soaked to the skin.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
WERE WE BUILT TO LAST?  
  
The next time I saw him was when Dumbledore summoned me. I think he was going to tell me how to protect myself and others from Draco if he ever tried to hurt us. He didn't get a chance to though. But that didn't bother me. I didn't want to be protected anyway. Draco came into Dumbledore's office. He had blasted apart the magical security system. He came in, tall and intimidating in his black robes. The smell of danger coming off him in waves, the office furniture seemed to cower in his presence. I stood in the corner of the room half wanting to be seen and half wanting to be unseen. To just be allowed to watch from the shadows. Draco whipped out his wand. He did it gracefully, so fast that I wandered where he had produced the wand from. Dumbledore just stood, facing him. I think he knew he was facing his death because he just closed his eyes and bowed his head as if in prayer. The killing curse was uttered "Avada Kedavra." It sounded incredibly lethal when Draco said it. He almost whispered it but yet it was too loud for a whisper. It seemed as though he shouted it because it echoed in my ears and yet it was too quiet for a yell. He caught my eyes just then. Silver meeting green. Then he smiled and beckoned me towards him. I went to stand opposite him feeling curious and strangely happy that he had noticed me. He lifted his pale hands and created an invisible circle in the air. He kept tracing it with his long fingers and eventually it became a misty ball suspended in the air in front of my face. Colours swirled inside it, blacks and whites and reds. Swirling round and round and round. Then they all came together to make a dark rose, a symbol of evil suspended inside a crystal ball. I was in shock, I had never seen a witch or wizard do magic without a wand before. I don't think it was even supposed to be possible. I reached out to touch it. I was enchanted by it and yet fearful as well. But when my fingers contacted with the crystal ball it gave way and I pricked myself on one of the thorns of the rose instead. Draco looked at me amusedly with his silver eyes. "You should be more careful, you might hurt yourself with the unknown and the unknown is more complicated than you think!" Then he turned and left the room his black boots making sinister footfalls on the wooden floor. The crystal ball containing the rose fell to the floor and smashed. Then the question came to me. Draco was so strong. I knew that the wizarding world could never stop him nor indeed could the mortal world. So I asked myself, were we built to last?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Ron sat in the living room clutching an ice pack to his damaged head. It hurt like hell and he still couldn't believe that Hermione had really gone. He banged his fist on the table. Why hadn't he stopped the Death Eaters before they managed to get her downstairs? Hadn't he said he would avenge Harry and yet all he had done was let Draco Malfoy take Hermione to Azkaban. That was not what should have happened.  
  
"I will get Malfoy back for this, I'll stop him!"  
  
The threat echoed emptily in the room. Even to Ron's ears it sounded pathetic. He shook his head and closed his green eyes only to open them again at the sound of Ginny walking into the room. Ginny. Virginia. His sister. She made him sick. He remembered the look on her face at the funeral; he remembered what Malfoy had said to him during a fistfight.  
  
"Well Weasley your sister seems to enjoy it!"  
  
Ron threw the ice pack across the room where it hit the wall with a resounding crunch. He walked over to Ginny who looked at him with her wide emerald-green eyes. "I know!" he spat.  
  
Ginny looked confused for a second and then her eyes cleared and she looked worried. "Ron, I'm sorry you had to find out you weren't meant to!"  
  
He grabbed her wrist tightly and glared at her. His anger seemed to be pouring out of him all at once. The anger over Harry's death, over Hermione being taken, anger over all the dead dreams that now existed. They were all spilling into his anger at Ginny.  
  
"Why Ginny? Why?"  
  
Ginny's eyes clouded over again and she raised her head to the ceiling but brought it back down to face Ron a few seconds later with eyes as clear as daylight. "Ron, it's time to close your eyes. It's time to say goodbye. A new world is being born and everything is falling into place. Accept your destiny and accept Draco!"  
  
Ron shook her he could not believe what he was hearing. His own sister, his own flesh and blood was siding with the dark side. "Gin, listen to yourself! Has Malfoy cast a spell on you or something? That's it isn't it you're under the imperius curse aren't you?" Ron was fumbling in the dark, trying to find some reason for his sister's behaviour but as he looked at her he knew it was no use.  
  
Ginny twisted herself out of her brother's grip. "Face it Ron, we can't defeat Draco and we're not meant to anyway. We were not built to last. He might be the devil in disguise but he is the devil that will save our souls!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I AM A DRUG, I AM A DRAGON  
  
After the time Draco conjured up the flower I was more infatuated by him than ever. Now that I look back on it I think it was more his great power and his ability to do things that no one else not even Voldemort could have hoped to do that fuelled my obsession. I saw him very soon after the time he killed Dumbledore. It was actually at Dumbledore's funeral that I saw him next. I was standing over the grave as the coffin was lowered in. The coffin was beautiful; it was made of very pale white marble that reminded me of Draco's skin. All around me people were crying. Ron, Harry, Hermione and even Snape. I didn't cry though. I looked around for somewhere to go to get away from the people around me, the people that did not know me at all. Then I saw him. He was leaning against a tree trunk a few metres off casually watching the funeral take place. The wind blew his black robes around him almost magically. Then he turned his head toward me and stared at me, not just a fleeting glance but a hard stare. I started to walk towards him slowly; I was only half walking of my own accord. There was also something in his stare that seemed to be dragging me closer. I stopped about a meter in front of him not daring myself to go any closer. He smiled at me. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something. There was so much that I wanted to ask him but only one question forced its way out. "What's wrong with me?" His silver eyes regarded me for an instant. Then I realised that he was reading my mind. "Why do you like me?" His voice was cool and calm, seeping into my mind like ice. "I...I don't know, you're different I guess. When I was young before I went to Hogwarts I liked...well had a crush on Harry. But when I was up on stage with the sorting hat on my head I saw you. You were creating a dragon in the air with your wand and I loved it. When you saw me looking you made it vanish but you had already fascinated me. I asked Harry if he could do stuff like that later after the ceremony but he shook his head and told me that it was impossible for someone of that age to be able to do such a thing. And then I knew that you were something different. I knew you had power!" He watched me for a few seconds after my speech. I could hear the funeral ending in the background and Harry and Ron calling my name, wondering where I had gone. They should have wondered that a long time before. "I have dragon blood in me." When he said that I was not surprised but yet I had not suspected it either. "That is why I am so powerful, so much more powerful than anyone else. And this power, its like a drug to you isn't it? Every time you see my magic you love it and for a while you are content with it but then you want more. Is that not the way it is Virginia?" I shivered at that. His words had been the exact truth. I had turned then at the sound of Harry's yells drawing nearer. When I turned back he had gone.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
There was a small gathering of about ten witches and wizards in the Weasley living room. Ron had made sure that Ginny was out when he invited them over. He didn't know whether she ever spoke to Draco Malfoy and he didn't want her telling their plans to him. There were a couple of people there that Ron had been at Hogwarts with like Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown. "We have to kill him, he took Hermione!" Ron banged the table as he said this to emphasise the words. Lavender's eyes were worried, "Ron he is so much more powerful than us we could never defeat him!" Ron green eyes were angry as he looked at her. "He may be strong but no one is that strong we can defeat him if we all combine our power!" Frank Cobblepot nodded. "Someone needs to stop him. He is giving a speech in the Wizarding Hall tomorrow, something about his plans for the future of the pureblood wizarding community. We could kill him then!" Ron nodded and smiled. It couldn't be that hard to defeat Draco Malfoy could it?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
LIFE IS HARD AND SOMETIMES YOU DIE  
  
I didn't see him again after that until the day he killed Harry Potter. Draco had been loading some mudbloods into his enchanted van when Harry had approached him. I can still remember that day clearly. It was raining but yet again the rain never fell on Draco. The road was mud soaked and wet. The mudbloods were crying shouting for their children. I recognised one. It was Colin Creevey. He called to me but I did nothing. Draco was standing watching them being herded into the van with a bored look on his face. I know it was the look that really sparked Harry's anger. He was like a stick of dynamite that day. The string had been lit and sooner or later he would explode. He ran at Draco ready to utter the death curse but Draco kicked his wand from his hand and kicked him in the stomach. It did of course turn into a fistfight for a while. Like the kind that they were always getting into at school. Now that I think back on it I do believe that Draco was using his powers during that fight. His movements were so graceful and his punches were always on target. And still even during that fight the rain did not fall on him. Then at one point Harry knocked Draco to the floor. We all thought that it was over. That maybe Harry had won. I did not like that feeling. It was uneasy, like something gone wrong all of a sudden I could see our destinies before us and I saw them having to be rewritten. But then Draco produced his wand from out of nowhere as I had watched him do once before. He created an invisible wind that lifted Harry high, high up into the air. Draco let the wind spin him round up there for what seemed like years. But still Ron, Hermione and I stood in the shadows. They were too scared and shocked to move and I knew that I couldn't. "Life is hard Potter and then you die!" Draco yelled it up to Harry, his voice was cold and angry and for the first time I felt a small twinge of fear. Then Draco stopped the wind and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Harry's body fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. Hermione fell to the mud screaming his name and Ron tried to lunge for Draco but slipped on the muddy road instead. Draco walked past us all with a calm look on his face. Everything was safe. I could feel it too. The destinies in front of me were no longer in danger everything was safe.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Ginny stood in the shadowy corner of the Wizarding Hall watching Draco. He was giving a speech to millions of Death Eaters as well as a few other witches and wizards who had faced the fact that Draco now ruled them. He was wearing his normal velvet robes and his white blond hair seemed to shine more than usual. Then out of the corner of her eye Ginny saw her brother Ron and a group of witches and wizards all clutching their wands tightly. Unfortunately for them Draco saw them as well.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
THE LAST OF THE DREAMERS  
  
I remember the day that Draco died very well. After Draco spotted Ron and the others he smiled and laughed. It was an insane laugh, I did not realise it at the time but it was the laugh of a man who knew he was about to die and did not care. He did not fight; he simply spoke into the crowd. "It appears that my fate has come sooner than expected. I have not had the time to tell you my plans. But everything must end sooner or later so that other destinies are not disturbed." Then he turned to Ron and regarded him with silver eyes. You could feel the tension in the room. Though I had expected many things I had not expected or even contemplated Draco's death being at the hand of my own brother or even his death for that matter. Ron pointed his wand. I could see that he had not expected it either but now that it was happening he was glad because it was easier without a fight. "Avada Kedavra!" he cried. As the lethal green light contacted with Draco's body I just stood in the shadows and watched. And I didn't feel a thing. But as the green light entered Draco and twisted him sickeningly I saw a vision flash before my eyes. It was a map telling me the location of Azkaban where all the mudblood witches and wizards were being held. Draco's voice sounded loudly in my ears but I knew no one else could hear it. "The fate of the wizarding world rests in your hands now. I have done what I can and now it is up to you to clear my work up and create a new and better place. Know this Virginia, you are the last of the dreamers and only you can save their souls now that I have condemned them!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
THROW ME TOMORROW, NOW THE WORLD REALLY HAS A CHANCE  
  
And I did change the wizarding world. For the better I would like to think.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
(A/N) Yes I realise it was very much on the dark side but you must admit that I really did stick very much to the personalities of the characters that J K Rowling created I just changed their destinies a bit. And if you recognise the titles of Ginny's bits don't worry I just borrowed them from David Bowie's 'Hours' album. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and were not too depressed after it. Any comments are welcome but no flames please! 


End file.
